The Collaborative Perinatal Project (CPP) represents a rich data set for the investigation of a variety of topics related to maternal and child health. Currently active areas of investigation include the association between maternal smoking and childhood cancer, the recurrence of RDS in preterm siblings, and the association between elevated maternal serum levels of alpha fetoprotein at 14-20 weeks and subsequent stillbirth.